


The LV

by xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LV, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Panic Attacks, Smut, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx/pseuds/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx
Summary: Red has some issues with his high LV





	1. Chapter 1

Red sat at his desk on his office with his hands clenched into fists. Of course this would happen while he was at work. The LV rolling in his soul sent his magic into a frenzy. He still had a few hours before he could go home and had already taken his break so he couldn't take another one. He let out a breath that came out as a low growl. He grabbed his phone and messaged his boyfriend Blue.

Blue was more than willing to help him take care of the issues that the LV caused. Whether it be sex or just releasing magic in the forest by their house. Blue always made sure he got it all out of his system so the flare ups were few and far between. 

_I need you ___

He sat his phone down and continued to try and focus on the document he was supposed to be reviewing. Once he reviewed the four documents that were sitting in his inbox it should be time for him to leave. He took a deep breath and began reading. He was tapping his fingers on his desk rhythmically, trying to release some pent up energy. He was half way through the third one when his phone went off.

_On my way ___

__

Red looked at the time and let out another growl, he still had half an hour. Stars he needed to get out of here, the urge to hurt something, to hurt _someone _was getting harder to fight as the LV kept his magic agitated. He clenched his fists again and was breathing heavy when he heard his door open and shut.__

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

He felt arms wrap around him and felt Blue place a kiss to the top of his skull. He growled as the LV made him automatically check Blue. Easy EXP, low ATK, low DEF. 

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“Did you just check me?”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Red nodded. He would never do it normally, but he didn't exactly have control right now.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“Then it's bad”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Red nodded again before letting out another growl.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“Blue, I need you to let go. I don't wanna hurt you.”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Blue let go of him and backed up a little. He looked at the time, ten minutes left. He could manage ten minutes then he could shortcut him and Blue to the forest. 

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“What do you need?” Blue asked.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“Forest”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“Let's go”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“I have ten minutes left. I can't just leave”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“You're boss has already been informed. He said to just take care of it. Whatever isn't finished can be done the next time you work”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Red spun around in his chair to stare at Blue. Blue came and grabbed his hands. 

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“Come on, let's go. Don't want you to lose control and hurt someone”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Red gathered his magic and took them to the forest that was next to their house. He summoned a strong bone attack and threw it at the trees in front of him. With his lousy stats he didn't do much damage, but it was enough to begin to satisfy the LV. He heard Blue set up a perimeter of bones around him to make sure he wouldn't run off. He had only tried that once and Blue had stopped him.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

He summoned four blasters and attacked the trees again. This time when the attack ended the trees weren't there anymore. He let out a dark chuckle. It always felt good in the moment to let the LV take over and to destroy things, he'll feel bad about it later. He was so much better than this, the LV shouldn't control him as much as it did. 

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

After three hours of destroying trees and just letting out pent up energy and pent up magic, Red dropped to his knees panting. He had zoned out around the one hour mark. Now that he was himself again he looked around at the destruction. He looked at the stumps and then at his hands. He let out an angry growl as he took in just how much damage he had caused. He heard the bones break and heard footsteps running toward him.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Blue knelt down and wrapped him in his arms. He pulled him into his arms and they sat there for thirty minutes. Red just breathing and finally feeling somewhat at ease now that the LV had been satisfied. He felt Blue kiss the top of his skull.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“You ready to go home? Papy's been worried. So has Edge.” 

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Red nodded and tried to stand up, only for his legs to give out and him fall back into Blue's lap. He may have overdone it and now he couldn't even function. Blue picked him up bridal style. 

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“I got you. Just relax”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Red relaxed into Blue's hold and began drifting off. He was fighting to stay awake as they got to the door of the house. Blue opened the door and laid him on the couch before sitting next to him. He hard two pairs of of footsteps come running down the stairs.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“Is he ok?”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“Did he hurt anybody?”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

Blue shushed them as he obviously thought that he was asleep.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“He's fine. He didn't hurt anyone. He may have overdone it though.”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

He heard Stretch and Edge sigh and then head to the kitchen. Red finally gave up fighting and finally drifted off to sleep

__

________ _ _ _ _

__


	2. Chapter 2

When Red woke up, it was to Blue gently shaking him awake. 

“Red, please get up. Dinner is ready, it's your favorite” 

Red slowly opened his sockets and smiled up at Blue.

“Anything you cook is my favorite”

Blue smiled and grabbed his hand. After a second he pulled Red to a standing position and wrapped him in his arms. Blue gave a him a quick peck then ran back to the kitchen. Red walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair he normally sits in, a plate of tacos already in front of him. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he took the first bite of one of the tacos. He tried his best not to wolf them down. 

Once he finished the four that were on his plate he pushed the plate back and sat back in his chair. Blue came and grabbed his plate along with Edge's and put them in the sink. Stretch had his head resting on his folded arms softly snoring. Red smiled contentedly as he looked around the table. Blue sat in his chair next to Red and grabbed his hand. Edge was the first to break the silence.

“So you had a flare up?”

He met Red's eyes for a second before his eye lights darted to the floor. Red sighed, of course he would want to talk about it. 

“Yea, was a bad one but not the worst I've ever had”

Edge nodded before he looked to Blue. Red turned his head to see a worried look on Blue's face.

“What?”

Blue squeezed his hand and plastered on a fake smile.

“Nothing, just always worries me when they happen”

It wasn't like Blue to even try and lie. There was something more and Red wanted to know, but he didn't want to push the subject. He looked back to Edge to see him picking Stretch up and carrying him to their room. 

“Wanna head to bed?”

Red nodded and led Blue to their room. They changed into pajamas and then laid in their bed. Blue wrapped Red in his arms. Red sighed and relaxed into his hold.

“I know you lied. What's wrong?” 

Blue sighed.

“That's the third flare up in two months”

Red's soul skipped a beat. That wasn't possible, Blue was helping him keep them to a minimum. He had control over his LV. He controlled it, it doesn't control him. He felt his breathing pick up as he started panicking. He had heard that monsters with an LV higher that 10 would slowly start to lose their sanity and lose control over it. What if that's what was happening to him?

Blue tightened his hold around him and held him close. He kissed the top of his skull.

“Red, breathe. Deep breaths. It's ok, you're not gonna go insane. I won't let that happen”

Red took a deep breath. Then another. Soon his breathing evened out again and he relaxed again. 

“Blue, there's not a damn thing you're gonna be able to do if I go insane because of the LV” 

Blue sighed. 

“I know”

Red sighed. This isn't the conversation he wanted to be having. They had had this conversation. Multiple times. His LV sat at 12 and that meant he was in the range for it to make him go insane.

“Hey, stop thinking about it so much. We will continue to take care of the flare ups and just attempt to make sure it doesn't make you go insane”

Red nodded before he rolled over to face Blue. He gave Blue a kiss which Blue returned. Red pulled away and smiled at him. He then noticed how tired he was and started drifting off.

“I love you, Red”

“I love you, Blue”

Red then fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Red woke up the next morning when the sunlight hit his face through the window. He rolled over and saw that Blue was still asleep. He grabbed his phone and checked the time and was very confused, Blue normally would have been up and waking him up by now. He gently shook Blue's shoulder.

“Blue? Babe? Wake up”

Blue shook his hand off and buried himself deeper under the cover. So it was gonna be one of those days. Blue had depression, not that many people knew this, and some days were harder than others. He had days where he liked to stay in bed and just sleep the day away. Then there were really bad days where Stretch had to help him. Red wrapped him in his arms and Blue snuggled into him.

“Do I need to call Stretch in here?”

Blue was silent and still for long enough that Red almost repeated himself. Then Blue nodded ever so slightly. Red grabbed his phone and sent a text to Stretch telling him it was bad. The reply was Stretch popping into the room. Red let go of Blue and scooted away to make room for Stretch to lay on the bed and wrap Blue up.

Red sat and watched as they whispered to each other and was almost jealous of how close they were. Him and Edge were never that close only because of where they came from. That was a weakness and so it was never a thing. He let a small smile form on his face as he looked at the Swap brothers. He then grabbed his phone and started scrolling through the internet to try and give them some privacy.

He heard them whispering to each other, but he couldn’t make out what was being said. Soon he heard sniffles that turned into full on sobs from Blue. It made his soul ache to see or hear Blue cry, but he knew there was nothing he could do in this situation. 

He got so focused on something on the internet that he didn't notice them saying his name. It was when Stretch poked him that he looked up. Stretch motioned for him to come closer and he scooted over. Blue grabbed him and wrapped him in his arms, holding him tight. Red rolled over to face him and hugged him. He heard movement behind them and then the door open and close. 

Blue buried his face in Red's shoulder and started crying again. Red held him tight and let him cry. After a few minutes he heard Blue sniffle and then all he heard was Blue's breathing.

“Blue, babe, are you ok?”

He felt Blue shake his head.

“Am I allowed to know what's wrong?”

“I don't wanna lose you”

Red pushed him back and gave him a confused look.

“Lose me? Blue what are you talking about?”

“The LV”

Red pulled him back into an embrace and held him tight. 

“You're not gonna lose me to the LV. I have some control over it and you've been helping a lot. We're gonna get through this I promise. Would it make you feel better if I just didn't tell you about the flare ups?”

Blue shook his head rapidly.

“If you don't then you might hurt someone”

Red sighed. He was right unfortunately, but if they upset him this much it might be better if he didn't know. It was that moment Red decided not to tell him about the next one. He could handle a flare up himself he was sure of it.

“Ok. I'll continue to tell you. But if they continue to upset you this bad I'm gonna stop telling you. I just don't want you to be upset.” 

Blue nodded then leaned back and kissed him. Red returned the kiss. They continued to lay in bed and just hold each other. They heard a loud noise downstairs and Red was immediately up with his magic trying to form an attack. He went to the door and opened it before looking downstairs and seeing Edge with multiple attacks around him and an aura of danger. 

Blue came out and stood beside Red and let out a gasp when he saw what was happening. Edge heard the gasp and threw and attack in their direction, but missed both of them. Red dragged Blue back into their bedroom. It had been a while since Edge had a flare up, could Red's yesterday have triggered his? Red heard Stretch talking and knew that Edge was in good hands. 

After a few more minutes of hearing things crash and shatter downstairs there was silence. Red held Blue and didn't dare open the door. He knew it would take Edge longer since his LV sat at 16. 

“Should we check on them?”

Red shook his head. And Blue nodded back at him. They laid back on the bed and continued to hold each other. Soon he heard Blue's breathing even out and knew that he had fallen asleep. Red held him tighter and closer to him before falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read any of my other stories, then we all know that I have a weird obsession with writing the skeletons in heat. So we all knew it was gonna happen eventually.

Red woke to Blue shaking his shoulder. Red's eyes slowly opened and Blue was smiling down at him. The sun was in the window and Red was a little surprised that they had fallen asleep with it.

“It's time for lunch”

Red groaned as he stretched. Several joints popped as he stretched and he saw Blue wince out of the corner of his eye.

“What should I make for lunch?”

Red shrugged as he rolled over to go back to sleep. He was a little hungry, but he didn't really want to get up to eat. He really just wanted to sleep and not think for a bit. Blue rolled him back over and then pulled him into a sitting position.

“You have to eat”

Blue was right. Especially since in Underfell food was earned and Red wasn't proud of things he had done to make sure Edge was able to eat. More times than not it was just Edge that ate because he normally was only able to earn enough for him. Red then nodded to Blue and stood up.

“Let's go figure out something for lunch then”

Blue got off the bed and led the way to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen Red sat at the table and watched as Blue started looking at what they had. He loved to watch Blue cook. He would get so focused and the face he made when he was focused was adorable. Blue laid out the ingredients for lasagna and began making it. 

Red started scrolling through his phone. He glanced up to watch Blue every so often. He heads movement upstairs and then footsteps on the stairs. Stretch sat in the chair across from him and Edge sat next to Stretch. Red glanced up at Edge, just to see that he was ok. He was fine from what he could see. Red then glanced at Stretch and got a nod. That meant it had been taken care of and everything was good now. Red went back to his phone.

He was still scrolling on his phone when Blue set the plate in front of him. He put his phone down and dug into the lasagna. It seemed like he was always hungry so when he ate he sometimes didn't know when to stop. This was also because he was used to rarely getting to eat. He ate slowly so that Blue wouldn't worry. If Red scarfed everything down Blue would then keep a close on him for a few days afterward to make sure he didn't go back to old habits. 

Red felt something rolling in his soul. It didn't feel like the LV. He then noticed that he was warmer than he was before. His magic started trying to form in his pelvis and he fought it, this was not the time nor the place for that. He knew about heats, but had never experienced one since he wasn't eating so he didn't have the magic to spare. He was not looking forward to it since he had heard that the first one was always the worst. 

He looked to Blue and got a questioning glance. Red nodded his head in the direction of their bedroom. Blue got a worried look on his face, immediately thinking it was another LV flare up. Red shook his head. Blue looked confused, but left it be. 

Once everyone had finished eating, Blue gathered the plates and put them in the sink. Edge and Stretch went to their room. As soon as Red heard the door shut he finally let his magic form into his cock with a soft groan. It took all his willpower to not start stroking it. Blue turned around at the groan and saw the tent in his shorts.

“Red?” 

Red glanced over at Blue. He was burning up and needed to get off so bad it was almost painful. 

“Blue, babe, please”

“I'm gonna help I just wanna know what's happening”

“My first heat”

Blue gasped and brought a hand to his mouth. He blushed a bright blue and Red saw the glow in his pants.

“You excited there babe?”

Blue blushed a darker blue and covered his face with his hand. It always took a bit for Blue to admit he liked something when it came to things that turned him on. Blue nodded. Red stood up and walked over to him. He then wrapped Blue in a tight embrace.

“Blue you know I'm not gonna judge you for anything you're into”

Blue looked at him then leaned in and kissed him. Red immediately opened his mouth and let Blue in. He let out a soft moan as everything felt more sensitive. Red ran his hands down Blue's ribs, then found his clit through his pants. Blue let out a tiny whimper as Red played with it. Red's cock throbbed in his shorts causing him to let out a growl. Red pulled back and looked Blue in the eye.

“Bedroom”

Blue nodded then grabbed Red's hands. Red gathered his magic then teleported them to the bedroom. He pushed Blue against the door and kissed him again. He grabbed the hem of Blue's shirt and lifted it, breaking the kiss for only a second before tossing the shirt to the floor. Blue took his shirt off of him and let it join his own on the floor. 

Red grabbed Blue's pants and pulled them off moaning softly as he finally got to see the pussy that Blue had formed. Blue pulled his pants off then started pushing him to the bed. Red flipped them at the last moment and pinned Blue to the bed. 

“Blue, I need you to have a safe word for if I'm being too rough. Also, if the LV starts acting up I need you to run to Edge and tell him what's going on”

“Honey is the safe word and I promise I'll go get him if we need him”

Red nodded then growled as his cock throbbed again. He needed to cum so bad.

“Lastly, I need your consent. I need to know that you're truly ok with me doing this”

Blue nodded and Red could see his entrance clenching around nothing. Red grabbed his cock and started stroking it, he needed to cum before he entered Blue. He moaned louder than he usually did and covered his mouth with his free hand. 

Blue grabbed his hand, stilling his motion and Red let out a whimper at the loss of friction. Blue removed his hand then lowered himself and took Red's whole cock in his mouth. Red nearly screamed behind his hand. Blue wasn't even moving and he was already so close. Red moved his hand away from his mouth and tried to warn Blue, but all that came out was a series of moans as Blue started bobbing his head. He then lifted his head. 

“I know, Red. Trust me I know. Don't fight it, you don't have to warn me during this, just let it happen”

When Blue put Red's cock back in his mouth, Red saw white and actually did scream as he came. Red came down after a few minutes, and noticed that he was still hard as a rock.

Blue laid on his back and spread his legs a little. Red noticed he was practically dripping.

“Got a kink for guys in heat?”

Blue blushed and looked away. Red let out a chuckle then turned his face back to him. He then leaned down and kissed Blue few a few minutes before pulling away.

“That's ok babe. I'm chill with anything that you're into” 

Blue let a small smile form on his face. Red then guided the head of his cock to Blue's entrance. He looked up and was met with Blue's eager nod. Red pushed in slowly and let out a growl as the tight walls surround him. He wanted so bad to go faster, but didn't wanna hurt Blue. Blue let out a moan.

“Red, take what you need. It's ok. I can take it”

Red then slammed in the rest of the way and let out a loud moan. He almost came again from how good it felt to be buried inside Blue. Blue moved his hips a little and that was it, Red came with another scream. He was panting even more when he came down this time. The orgasms were more intense.

Red pulled out slowly then slammed back in. He kept this pace for a few minutes before he set up a fast and brutal pace. He let out a growl as he was getting closer to the edge. He could feel Blue tightening around him. They came at the same time with moans of the other's name. Red kept going, chasing his next release.

They kept going and Red lost count of how many times they each came. He felt like he was close to the end of the heat though. He slammed in harder than before and it felt so good.

“Honey!”

Red immediately pulled out and growled at the loss. His dick was throbbing, needing that last release. He was also so close to the edge, but he needed to check on Blue. He took a few deep breaths and then looked at Blue. He had tears at the corners of his sockets. Red reached a hand up and wiped them away. He then laid next to Blue and wrapped him up.

“I'm so sorry, babe. I got carried away”

Blue buried his head in Red's chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Blue pulled back and looked at him. 

“I'm ok I promise. Just… I can't take anymore. I'm too sensitive after so many orgasms” 

Red nodded then pulled him closer. He was still hard and felt as if he was on fire. He felt like he only needed one more time to end this. It took all his willpower to not reach down and finish the job. Blue seemed to notice his struggle.

“Red, you can finish yourself off. Or you can ask me to help another way. Just whatever you need”

Red whimpered as his dick throbbed again. The image of Blue sucking his cock was stuck in his head. 

“Please, babe, suck my dick. I need one more”

Blue lowered himself then took the cock into his mouth. Red let out a moan and his hips jerked up. Blue placed his hands on his pelvis to keep him still then started bobbing his head. After only a minute Red was already close. He went to warn Blue, but then Blue flicked his tongue on his slit and that was it. Red's vision whited out and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. 

When he came down it was to Blue laying on his chest. He took his time to even out his breathing and then wrapped Blue up in an embrace. Red showered Blue in kisses. 

“Thank you”

Blue looked at him confused.

“For what?”

“For helping me”

Blue giggled and then kissed his cheek.

“Of course I helped you. I'll also help any other time that happens. I love you”

Red smiled.

“I love you too”

They held each other and smiled. They laid in their bed enjoying the others company and then Red started drifting off. Red then noticed that Blue had fallen asleep and fell asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Red woke to Blue whimpering in his sleep. It wasn't very often that Blue had nightmares, but when he did they were bad. Red grabbed him and held him close to his chest. There was no waking him from the nightmares, there was only holding him through them. Blue's eyes opened a few seconds later and Red saw the tears in the corners of his sockets. It must have been a bad one then. 

“Are you ok?”

Blue shook his head and buried his face in Red's chest. Red held him tight and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Blue looked at Red for a moment before pulling him into a kiss. Red kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Blue talk to me”

“You went insane because of the LV”

Red sighed. He figured it had something to do with that. Normally flare ups didn't cause nightmares, but with the conversation they had he shouldn't be surprised. Red held him close to his chest and they laid there. After a while of silence Red decided to break it.

“I'm not gonna go insane. I control the LV it doesn't control me”

Blue nodded then got up and started getting dressed. It was about time for them to get up anyway. Once Blue was dressed he left the room and went downstairs. Red rolled over the face the wall and felt the LV roll in his soul. He growled. He didn't need this. It was too soon for another flare up and he wasn't about to say anything to Blue because he didn't want to upset him. He clenched his hands and felt it settle some. He could handle this.

Red got up and went downstairs to see Blue making pancakes. The sun had just started to rise and Red knew Edge would be coming down soon. Red felt the LV again when he sat down and gripped the table. It settled after a minute and Red leaned back in his chair. This was gonna be hard to hide if it turned into an actual flare up. 

A few minutes later Edge and Stretch came and sat at the table. Blue finished up the pancakes and gave everyone a plate. Red made himself eat the four that he had been given slowly. Once he was done he pushed the plate away and began scrolling on his phone. He clenched his jaw as the LV acted up again. He was determined to control it and not let it turn into a flare up. 

When everyone finished eating Blue took the plates and placed them in the sink. He turned on the water and began washing them. Red could feel Edge looking at him and glanced up. Edge was not only looking, but he was staring. Red sighed and returned the stare. 

“You can't stop a flare up” Edge whispered to him.

“I don't know what you're talking about” Red hissed back.

Edge rolled his eyes and carried Stretch back to their room. Blue was humming a tune as he washed the dishes. Red could feel the LV rolling in his soul and knew that there was no stopping this. His magic started acting up, wanting to form into an attack, but he wouldn't let it. He clenched his fists and his jaw trying to keep from being obvious that this was happening again. He controlled the LV, it didn't control him. 

Red's breathing picked up and every part of him was tense with the effort to keep it from happening. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. Maybe if he calmed down he could stop it. He slowed his breathing down, focusing on calming thoughts, and he felt everything start to settle. He then felt a hand on his shoulder which made him flinch. His eyes shot open to see Blue and Edge standing in front of him. He saw that it was Edge who placed the hand on his shoulder. Edge sighed.

“I told you. You can't stop a flare up”

“I'm fine. It's too soon for another flare up. I don't know why you're worried”

Blue looked at him with concern.

“Red, why are you lying about this? You've never lied about a flare up before”

Red growled as the LV rolled in his soul. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes again. He had this, he could control it. He felt an attack form in his hand and growled. Red heard Edge talking but didn't register the words. He felt the hand on his shoulder grip him harder and he opened his eyes. He noticed that Blue was gone and Edge was right in front of him.

“Red. I need you to breathe”

Red took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He needed to calm down and get his magic back under control. He took another deep breath and let it out again. He looked Edge in the eyes and saw the worry in his eyes. 

“Red. This is four in two months. We need to get this checked out”

Red panted as he tried to get control of the LV and his magic. He knew that Edge was right. He needed to get this checked out and see why so many flare ups were happening. He nodded and pulled Edge into a hug. He needed to be near someone right now and just have them tell him it was gonna be ok.

“Can I get Blue? Are you gonna hurt him?”

Red thought for a minute as he felt the LV rolling in his soul more.

“I'm gonna hurt him”

“Ok. I've got you. It's gonna be ok”

Red nodded as he felt his magic start to calm down. The attack faded and the LV was not as strong. 

“You can get Blue now”

Edge nodded and let him go. He ran up the stairs and Red heard footsteps come down the stairs a few minutes later. Red saw Blue come up to him. He reached out his arms and Blue immediately pulled him into a hug. 

“Don't ever try to hide a flare up again. You could've hurt someone”

“I know I'm sorry”

“You could've hurt me”

Red felt like he had been slapped in the face and then punched in the gut. He hadn't thought of that. He should've thought of that. He felt tears well up in his sockets and fought to keep them from falling. He failed and let out a sob as the tears flowed. He felt Blue pull him to his chest. 

“I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry”

Blue was rubbing his skull and letting him cry. 

“It's ok. Just don't do it again. I do think we need to get this checked out though. Because it's obviously getting out of control”

Red nodded and the sobs died down and the tears stopped. He looked up at Blue. 

“Yea, you're right”

Blue pulled him into an embrace and Red returned it. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Red was exhausted after fighting the LV and was drifting off. Blue picked him up and took him to the bedroom. He was then laid down on the mattress and was asleep as soon as he felt Blue's arms wrap around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Red woke to Blue's heavy breathing. He looked over to see Blue with one hand over his mouth and the other on his cock. Had Blue been pent up? He then noticed his joints were a brighter blue. He was in heat. His hand on his cock sped up and he heard his breath hitch as he came.

He watched as Blue relaxed into the mattress. He wondered how many times he had cum already. Blue's hand started moving again and he let out a tiny whimper before he could stop himself. Red watched as his hand sped up along with his breathing. He then arched off the bed as he came again.

“Blue?”

Blue's face turned towards him and moved his hand away from his mouth. 

“Did I wake you?”

“Kinda but that's ok”

Blue let out a whine as his hand started moving again. 

“Damn it. I tried to be quiet”

Red reached down and moved his hand away from his cock. He then wrapped his hand around it and started stroking it. His magic was reacting to his arousal and was trying to form. It always turned him on to hear Blue curse or use dirty talk.

“Red please! I need to be inside you!” 

Red groaned at that and his magic fully formed into his pussy. 

“Go ahead babe” 

Blue pinned him to the bed and lined his dick up with his entrance. He looked up to Red's face. He then pushed in and they both groaned. 

“Red, _Red_!”

Red saw his face scrunch up and felt his dick twitch inside him.

“Are you gonna cum for me?” 

Blue nodded furiously. 

“Let it happen babe”

Blue let out a moan as he came. Red clenched around him and found himself close already. Blue then started moving, setting up a slow pace. Red could see the tight restraint in the way he moved. He met Blue's next thrust and Blue let out a groan. He then set up a fast and brutal pace. Red groaned as he tipped over the edge before he could even warn Blue. Blue rode him through it and beyond, chasing his own release. 

They kept going like this for a bit. They were both close to tipping over when there was a knock on the door. Blue stopped mid thrust and let out a quiet growl. 

“Who is it?”

“It's Edge. I need to talk to Red”

Red felt Blue's dick twitch and knew he was holding back. 

“Now is not the best time Edge”

“You realize I don't care if you're fucking. I need to talk to him”

“Edge I'm in heat” Blue growled as he came. 

Red arched off the bed as he came with a small moan. They then heard the footsteps leave the door. Red laid there panting. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. His body ached and was so overstimulated it was starting to become painful. Blue looked down at him.

“Are you good? Do you need to stop? I'm pretty sure I can take care of the rest. I think I only need a couple more anyway”

“Yea I think I'm done. I'm just really overstimulated babe”

Blue nodded and slowly pulled out. Red's magic dispelled as soon as Blue was all the way out. Blue let out a little chuckle before wrapping a hand around his cock. He started stroking it quickly letting out little whimpers. Red watched for a few seconds before pulling his away to replace it with his. Red picked up the pace Blue had set and absolutely loved the moans it was getting him.

“Red, fuck! Please!”

“Please what, babe?”

“Suck it! Suck my dick please! I need it!”

Red growled as he leaned down and took all of Blue's dick into his mouth. He started bobbing his head when he felt it twitch.

“Red, I'm so close!”

Blue let out a loud moan as he came. Red swallowed everything before coming up. Blue laid on the bed panting. 

“You good babe?”

Blue nodded before reaching out to him. Red snuggled into his side and felt arms wrap around him. There was a knock again. 

“You're good now Edge”

The door slowly opened and Edge came into the room. He shut the door behind him before leaning against it. 

“I scheduled you an appointment with an LV specialist”

Red felt like his soul had been dunked in cold water. He didn't wanna do this, but he knew it needed to be done.

“When?”

“Tomorrow” 

Red went still and his eye lights guttered out. He felt Blue's hand rub his spine and he relaxed a little bit. 

“Blue and I will go with you if it would make you more comfortable”

Red nodded before burying his head in Blue's chest. He hated the thought of anyone close to a doctor. He focused on the soothing movements of the hand on his spine. 

“Brother, please try not to worry about it too much. It will be fine”

Red nodded again before zoning out. He didn't want to think anymore. He could really use a cigarette, or some hard liquor, either would work. He heard the door open and close and then it was just him and Blue. 

“Red, it's ok. I'm here and I'll be there for you. It needs to be done though”

Red sighed.

“I know”

Blue wrapped him up tighter and they stayed in bed for the rest of the day. Soon Red noticed that Blue was dozing off. A few minutes later he fell asleep. Red carefully got up and went downstairs. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket along with his lighter and went outside. He leaned against the side of the house and lit a cigarette before taking a long drag on it.

He exhaled the smoke and noticed how he visibly relaxed. Blue could chew him out for smoking later, he needed this. He heard the front door open and saw Edge walk out. Or he could get a chewing now. 

Edge looked at him and sighed. Red took another drag and exhaled the smoke. He held the pack out to Edge in an offering. Edge shook his head and Red shrugged. 

“You're really worried about this aren't you, brother?”

Red sighed before he nodded.

“I'm not fond of doctors or anyone who's close to that. Not after…”

Edge nodded. They had talked about him and it was an unspoken agreement to not say his name. Edge held a hand and Red handed him the cigarettes and the lighter. They spent a few minutes in silence just smoking a few cigarettes. 

Red stubbed out his most recent one and went back inside. He went back to their room and climbed in bed, wrapping Blue up in his arms. He slowly fell asleep, dreading the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Red woke up to Blue shaking his shoulder. This was how he got woke up most mornings. He rolled over and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Blue's face. Blue gave him a smile before pulling him into a sitting position. 

“Come on, let’s go make breakfast. What do we want?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes?”

Blue chuckled. It wasn’t very often that Red indulged in sweets because he knew how much Blue wanted him to eat healthier. But when he craved them that’s when he asked for them.

“We can do that”

They walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Red sat in his seat at the table and watched as Blue got to work. He loved watching Blue cook. After a few minutes of watching him, his eyes started to fall closed. He folded his arms and laid his head down on them and dozed for a little bit. He didn’t fall asleep as he listened for Blue in case he needed help. He heard footsteps on the stairs and then chairs moving. Blue got plates out and gave everyone pancakes. Blue tapped Red on the shoulder.

“Red the-”

Red opened his eyes and lifted his head to see a plate of pancakes in front of him. 

“I’m awake babe”

“I thought so, but I wanted to make sure”

Red made sure to eat slowly so he wouldn’t worry Blue. After he finished the three pancakes on his plate he sat back in his chair. He suddenly remembered the appointment today and felt the magic in his soul roll. He suddenly felt nauseous. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth trying to keep the food he had just finished down. 

He met Blue’s eyes and saw the concerned look in them. He then looked to Edge who was giving a worried look to Stretch. When he looked at Stretch he could tell that he was in heat, so why was he down here with them? Shouldn’t he be taking care of that with Edge? He felt another wave of nausea roll through his soul. He teleported to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet bowl. He dry heaved a couple more times before his body finally let him vomit. He laid on the floor in front of the toilet trying to catch his breath. He heard a small knock on the door. Blue

“Red?”

He groaned and threw an arm over his eye sockets. He heard the door open and close.

“Red are you ok?”

Red groaned again. He felt another wave of nausea roll through him and sat up to dry heave again. He hated this. He also hated that Blue had to put up with this. He felt a small hand rub up and down his spine as he continued to dry heave. His body then somehow found more magic to expel. 

“This is about the appointment isn’t it?”

Red groaned and nodded as he leaned back into Blue. He felt arms wrap around him and a small kiss be placed on his cheek. 

“It’s gonna be ok, I’m gonna be there and so is Edge”

“Babe did you look at your brother? I don’t think Edge is gonna be there”

Blue sighed.

“I did notice and I asked him about it. He said that he was gonna wait it out until Edge got back because they wouldn’t be able to stop once they started”

Red nodded. He sighed as he leaned more into Blue. Blue then sighed again.

“I hate to tell you but we do need to get ready to go though”

Red nodded and stood up. He helped Blue up and then teleported them to the bedroom. After they got dressed and ready to go they went downstairs to see Edge standing by the door. 

“Where we goin’ boss?”

“The city”

Red grabbed Blue’s hand then offered his other hand to Edge. Edge rolled his eyes before grabbing the offered hand. Red teleported them to the city and then let Edge lead the way. Red began to feel nauseous again as they got closer to a big building. Edge walked up to the door and held it open. Blue held onto Red’s hand and led him inside Edge walked up to the counter and Red and Blue sat in some chairs. After Edge got done talking to the person at the counter, he came and sat by Red so he was in between Edge and Blue. Red tried to keep his breathing even as he tried to not have a panic attack. 

“Red, babe, it’s ok. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Just breathe”

“They said we could go back with you if that would make you more comfortable”

Red nodded and gave Edge a pleading look. Edge saw it and nodded before grabbing his free hand. Red felt Edge give his hand a squeeze and he relaxed a little. The two most important people in his life were gonna be in there with him. Edge could fight his way out of anything so he was safe. This universe was safe anyway. It wasn’t him. They heard a door on the other side of the room open.

“Red?”

Red squeezed the hands he was holding in panic. He didn’t want to do this. He almost teleported them home.

“Sans” Edge hissed.

Red snapped his head to look at him.

“Don’t you dare. We’re going with you. It’s gonna be ok. It’s not him”

Red let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and nodded. He stood up still holding the hands of the two beside him. Edge led them all to where the person stood. The person led them to a room and said the specialist would be there shortly. Red was shaking so much that his bones were rattling. He started to hyperventilate. He felt Blue squeeze his hand and then pull him into a tight hug. This always helped with panic attacks. Blue squeezed him tight and just held him. 

“It’s gonna be ok. It’s not him. You need this. We need to know why the flare ups are happening so often. It could be nothing and we’re just being paranoid”

Red had stopped shaking but still couldn’t breathe. He took a deep breath in through his nose and tried to blow it out slowly through his mouth. 

“Good. Do that again”

He did it again. He eventually calmed down and Blue let him go and grabbed his hand again. Edge grabbed his other hand and squeezed it. They heard a knock on the door and Red squeezed their hands again. The door opened to reveal a human woman in a white coat. Red took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was a woman. He let his grip loosen on the hands he was holding.

“Hi. You must be Red. My name is Kelly. I’ll be seeing you today. I hear you’ve been having some issues with your LV?”

Red nodded. He really didn’t want to talk right now. The only thing he wanted to do was go home and lay in bed. Blue squeezed his hand and then came to his rescue.

“He’s had four flare ups in the past two months which is not normal. He used to have a flare up like once every four months or so”

Kelly nodded and wrote something down on her notepad. 

“What happens during these flare ups?”

Blue and Red blushed at the same time. Edge rescued them both that time. 

“His magic will flare up, attacks form, most of the time he goes to the forest by our house and just uses magic and attacks on the trees in the forest”

Kelly wrote something else down.

“You said ‘most of the time’. What happens the other times? How does he resolve the flare up then?”

Red’s blush got deeper. He _really_ didn’t want to be having this conversation. He almost teleported back home to hide under the covers in his bed. Blue’s blush got deeper as well.

“They have intimate relations, politely put”

Kelly nodded and wrote more on her notepad. She then looked over her notes before looking up at Red.

“Red have you ever had a heat?”

Edge glanced over at him, unable to save him this time. Red hid his face in his hands and nodded. He felt Blue grab his hand and squeeze it. Edge grabbed his other hand and squeezed it. 

“Ok I need to do some tests. Or well just one test. I need to scan your soul so I can get a look at what I’m working with LV and magic wise”

Red nodded before squeezing both of the hands he was holding. She brought over a tablet-like device and held in front of Red’s soul. Red took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She wasn’t him, this wasn’t going to hurt. She wasn’t going to use this information against him. The device beeped and Red jumped. 

“It’s over. It’s ok”

She studied the device for a minute before looking at Red again. She then looked back at the device.

“Ok so your LV is 13 and-”

“Whoa back up. 13?!”

Kelly nodded and gave Red a confused look as his eyelights shrunk in his sockets. That wasn’t possible it was 12 when he got here and he hasn’t done anything to gain more since he got here. Blue and Edge both looked at him in confusion as well.

“Babe?” Blue said as he tapped his shoulder.

Edge snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Brother?”

His eyelights returned to normal and he shook his head. 

“There’s gotta be a mistake. It was 12 when I got here and I haven’t done anything to gain more. These two can vouch for me”

They both nodded. Kelly triple checked the devices readings and shook her head. Red sighed.

“Ok just continue”

“You’re magic is at a normal level for this LV so the flare ups shouldn’t be happening as frequently as there are. To determine what is going on I would have to do some more tests. But I would have you schedule another appointment specifically for tests”

Red just nodded. He didn’t care at this point. He just wanted to be home in bed. 

“How about we schedule an appoint for two weeks from now?”

Red glanced at the two beside him and got nods and so he nodded at Kelly. She wrote some more stuff down on her notepad and then told them they were free to go. Red teleported them into the living room and then teleported to his room. He laid down and covered himself completely with the cover. He hated this and just wanted to sleep and not think. Or maybe get some hard liquor. 

He felt Blue wrap him up in his arms, cover and all. And he leaned into the embrace. 

“Do you want to sleep?”

Red didn’t move.

“How about I allow you to get shitfaced for once?”

Red threw the cover off his head and rolled over to face Blue. He searched Blue’s face looking for the joke or tease that wasn’t there. Red nodded. Blue went downstairs and returned a few moments later with a giant bottle of vodka. Red snatched it up and chugged some of it. He made a face at the taste but knew it would get the job done. After he finished half the bottle he could feel a buzz. After he had downed the whole bottle he was definitely drunk. 

“Red, babe, do you want some more? I mean we have something a little stronger”

“Fuck yea I do” Red could hear his words already starting to slur.

Blue went downstairs and returned with a giant bottle of Jager. Red grabbed it and downed half of it in one go. He sat it on the nightstand beside the bed and laid down. They could hear noises coming from the room next door and chose to ignore them as they remembered that Stretch was in heat. Red then sat up and reached for the bottle. He missed the first two tries as he saw double and reached for the wrong one. On the third try he got it and downed the rest. At this point he was officially shitfaced. He laid back down after putting the bottle on the floor beside the bed. They heard hurried footsteps and then a frantic knock on the door. Blue opened the door to Stretch panting and only in sweatpants with a very obvious bulge. 

“Edge’s LV is acting up and I’m not in the mindset to help him” he let out in a breath.

Blue turned to Red with a concerned look. Red stood up and swayed for a second but then started staggering to Edge and Stretch’s room. Stretch stayed behind with Blue. When he got in the room he saw Edge sitting on the bed gripping the edge of it in a death grip. He looked up at Red with pleading in his eyes. 

“Hey boss” Red slurred.

“Are you drunk?”

“Very”

Edge sighed and then curled in on himself as he fought the LV. Red walked up and wrapped him up in a hug. Edge tentatively reached up and hugged Red back. 

“It’s gonna be ok bro”

“I almost hurt him”

Red pulled back and looked Edge in the eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I felt it but he wasn’t even close to done with his heat. I fought it but the attack formed against my will and I almost hurt him”

Red sighed and hugged him again. 

“You didn’t hurt him thought. It’s gonna be ok”

Edge nodded and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

“Can I let him come back in here?”

Edge nodded again. Red staggered back to his room and told Stretch it was safe. He then staggered to the bed and laid down. Blue laid down next to him and wrapped him up. Soon Red closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Blue’s soul beating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This app is a real thing. My mom just had everyone in my house join it so she can keep track of everyone.

Red woke up when he felt Blue get up to go downstairs. His head was pounding and he knew he should’ve stopped at the vodka. He teleported to the bathroom just in time for his body to expel magic. God he really should’ve stopped at the vodka. He heard a knock on the door. He went to answer but his body had other ideas. He heard the door open and close and felt a hand on his spine. When he was finally able to look at who his company was, he looked up to see Edge.

“Hey bro” he winced as even the volume of his own force made his pounding headache worse.

Edge chuckled softly and just rubbed his spine. Red heaved again, but this time nothing came up. He continued to dry heave for a minute before he was finally able to sit back and catch his breath. Hangovers were the worst. 

“You should go back to bed” Edge whispered.

Red nodded and stood up. He made his way back to his room and laid down. After a minute Blue came in and laid down with him.

“I brought you some water. And a trash can”

Red smiled at him and cuddled up to him.

“Thanks babe”

Blue held him tight and they stayed like that for a bit. Red tried to remember why he had decided to drink so much in the first place. He remembered how much he drank, what he drank, and that he felt like he needed to forget something. Whatever it was the alcohol did the trick. 

“I’m sorry that I drank so much”

“You needed to forget. I get it”

Red looked up at him and could see something in his eyes. He couldn’t put a name to what he was seeing. He gave Blue a confused look and got it in return. He had the urge to check Blue but didn’t.

“Red? Are you ok?”

“I should be asking you that”

Blue sighed and looked away. That wasn’t good.

“Babe?”

“It has to do with the appointment yesterday”

And suddenly Red remembered everything. So that’s what he had been trying to forget. Everything that was said, the appointment he had in two weeks. Red sighed and rubbed his teeth. He needed a cigarette. 

“What about it?”

Blue gave him a worried look.

“How is your LV 13?”

Red sighed and rubbed the back of his skull. He looked to the window and knew that even if it was open Blue wouldn’t let him smoke in the house. As far as Blue knew, he had quit. Suddenly there was a knock at there door. They looked up to see Edge and Stretch.

“Can we have a house discussion about the appointment from yesterday?”

Blue looked to Red and Red nodded. Edge and Stretch came into the room and Edge closed the door. Red and Blue sat up to make room for the other two. Red scooted back on the bed until his back was against the wall and he was right next to the window. Edge and Stretch joined them on the bed and then all eyes were on Red.

“So I repeat, how is your LV 13?”

Red looked them all in the eyes and sighed.

“Honestly I don’t know. It was 12 when I got here and I haven’t done anything to raise it so there’s no reason for it to be 13 now”

He rubbed his teeth again and saw that Stretch knew what was up with that. He looked down at his hands and saw Stretch sign.

_After this I’ll give you one_

Red gave him a small smile to show he saw and appreciated the gesture. 

“There has to be a reason for it”

“True but I don’t know what”

Blue looked away and stared off into space. Normally this meant he was thinking real hard about something.

“Blue what are you thinking?”

Blue looked at him.

“You’ve told me about all of the flare ups right? Except the one in the kitchen?”

Red nodded and gave him a confused look.

“What if you blacked out during a flare up before you could tell me?”

Red’s eyelights guttered out and left empty sockets behind. There was no way was there? He felt his breathing pick up and knew he was going to have a panic attack. He hugged himself and tried to make himself as small as possible. If he hurt someone during one of the flare ups, if he _killed_ someone, Blue would definitely kick him out and break up with him. He knew that being safe and happy was too good to be true. 

He felt hands on him, but there was no stopping this. Normally if they caught at the beginning they could stop it. He could almost the feel exact moment that Edge figured it out. 

“Blue, Stretch, get out! Now!”

He heard hurried footsteps and then the door open and close. He then heard hurried footsteps go down the stairs. He started hyperventilating and formed two blasters. He felt hands on his shoulders as the whine of the blasters getting ready to fire sounded through the room.

“Sans, breathe. You need to calm down. Please, I’ll breathe with you but you need to breathe”

He looked Edge in the eyes and saw nothing but love and worry in his eyes. Red let the blasters disappear and then began to breathe in through his nose. Edge did it with him and together they breathed through this attack. Once Edge realized that he wasn’t going to be attacked, he pulled Red into a tight hug. There was a tentative knock on the door.

“It’s safe”

Blue and Stretch came into the room and joined them on the bed again. Red looked at Blue and saw the worry in his eyes. Blue held his arms open and Red hugged him tight. He couldn’t lose Blue. 

“Red, babe. I love you. You’re not gonna lose me. I’m not going anywhere… I promise”

Red looked up with shock on his face. Blue smiled at him. Blue never made promises unless he was really serious. Blue held him tight.

“So it’s possible that you hurt someone during one of the flare ups?” Stretch asked. 

Red looked down at the bed and nodded. As much as he didn’t want it to be true, there was the possibility.

“It’s possible that the LV flared up and I blacked out before I had the chance to get to Blue or message him”

Blue looked at his phone and Red saw the gears turning in his skull. 

“Blue what are you thinking?”

“There’s an app we can all get on our phones, it tracks the location so that we can see where everyone is at any given time. What if we did that? That way if you have a flare up and black out before you can message me we can see it?”

Red gave him a skeptical glance, that sounded a little creepy. A little overprotective, but it could work. He then nodded and grabbed his phone and handed it to Blue. Blue put the app on his phone and set it up then handed the phone back to Red. Edge did the same, followed by Stretch. They could see that it said they were all at home and even said what percentage their phones were at.  
“Blue this is kinda creepy” Stretch said.

“I mean yes, but it also helps us to know if someone has a problem”

They all nodded and then looked at their phones. 

“So, this will show us when we’re at home. When we’re at work. It’ll also show us when we leave those places”

They all nodded. Stretch and Edge then got up to leave. 

“Before you go” Blue said.

They turned back to look at him.

“Edge, it’ll also show us if you leave during a flare up”

Edge nodded and then him and Stretch left and went back to their room. Red laid down and Blue laid next to him. Red cuddled into him. 

“I’m not gonna leave you just because you lost control during a flare up”

Red didn’t answer and didn’t move. He felt like he was going to cry and didn’t want to cry in front of Blue. It wouldn’t be the first time Blue had seen him cry, but he preferred to be alone when he cried. 

“Red”

Red looked at him then. 

“It’s gonna be ok”

Red nodded. He then kissed Blue. Blue let him in before he could even ask. They laid there and made out for a bit. Red’s magic was trying to form, but he wasn’t really in the mood to do anything. Blue put a hand on his hip and started moving lower. Red grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Blue pulled away from the kiss and looked at him with a questioning look.

“Just wanted to kiss”

Blue nodded and kissed him again. They then laid there in the silence and enjoyed each other’s company for a bit. Red’s phone went off then and he looked at the message. His boss needed him to come in so they could talk. He sighed and then got up. 

“Where are you going?”

“Work. The boss wants to talk”

Blue gave him a worried look.

“Babe we have that app now. Just check that if you get worried”

Blue nodded and then grabbed his phone. 

“Lunch will be ready when you get back”

Red nodded then leaned down and gave Blue a quick kiss. He then teleported to the office.


End file.
